


An unusual usual practice

by Dreamer_22



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Community: dckinkmeme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Unhealthy Relationships, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_22/pseuds/Dreamer_22
Summary: Bruce and the Batfam found a new way to discipline Jason during missions.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, mention of Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	An unusual usual practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is another prompt from DCkinkmeme: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2506926#cmt2506926
> 
> (I will also continue the other story when I can, no need to worry!)
> 
> Let me know if you need any more tags

Jason tries to thrash around while Batgirl takes his helmet off, but he’s being held tightly by Batman and Nightwing, unable to do much.

“Let go of me, you bastards! You can’t do this every time!” he yelps.

Batgirl sighs, shaking her head in disapproval as she watches them taking him to the door. “Don’t take too long, we still have a lot of work to do,” she reminds them.

The two men then force Jason in the adjoining smaller room of the warehouse and bend him over an old table so that they’re able to tightly zip-tie his wrists behind his back before they pull his pants and underwear down to his ankles and force him on his knees on the floor, guiding him so that he bends his waist too. Dick is the one behind him that holds one of his hips to stabilize him with one hand, so that he can use the other to pull one ass cheek apart and use his thumb to tease his little, slightly wet hole. Jason yelps, instinctively wiggling around and trying to escape, but Bruce, who’s right in front of him and has already fished his cock out of his pants, grabs a handful of his hair and shoves it between his lips, effectively silencing him.

“Quiet,” he just growls as he starts slowly fucking his mouth in small thrusts.

Jason moans around the familiar cock, still trying to resist as Dick keeps toying with his hole, teasing and already stimulating him impossibly. Jason feels himself going rock hard against his stomach when Dick slips two fingers in. He opens up quite easily at this point, after so much regular fucking, so he even takes the third one quite easily. Once Dick removes them, Jason can hear the cap of the small bottom of lube he carries with him, and soon enough Dick takes his hips and Jason feels his magnificent cock slowly, carefully pushing inside.

He moans again, but he’s only held more tightly in response, and soon enough, he gets lost in the pleasure of being overpowered and dominated. Somewhere in his head, one conscious part still boils in anger about it, but it’s distant and weak. It’s been a while since Bruce has introduced him to this new practice of being forcefully and effectively subdued any time he misbehaves during a mission by him and either Tim or Dick, and by now, Jason shamefully, secretly enjoys it one bit, even though he knows how wrong it is and he’ll never stop trying to resist.

Soon, he’s completely stopped fighting. He becomes more and more obedient, slowly starting to actually suck on Bruce’s cock and further relaxing his ass for Dick to fuck inside. Once they feel resistance leaving him, Bruce hums, his grip on his hair becomes more gentle, and Dick pets his ass a little bit as a reward. Both men speed up a little, blissfully filling him with their cocks. Dick’s insisting on small, firm, persistent rocking thrusts, while Bruce guides himself deeper in his mouth. Dick is the first one that spills, pressing Jason’s ass firmly against his crotch and groaning loudly. He remains sheathed inside until Bruce finishes as well, and Jason obediently swallows every drop of his cum.

Once they’re both fully done, and while they’re still firmly sheathed inside him, Dick reaches his hands around his waist and grabs Jason’s cock and balls to put them in the cock cage. He squirms a bit at that, but he’s held in place, and eventually gives up again. Then, Dick finally removes his cock, but only to instantly replace it with a thick anal plug, to make sure that his seed stays right where it belongs. Once done, he gives Jason’s ass and almost tender slap and starts putting him back in his underwear as Bruce slips his own cock out of his mouth, giving him only one moment to take a deep breath before shoving a large pacifier gag in his mouth and locking it in place. That way, Jason will be forced to obediently suck, if he doesn’t want to be drooling all the time. He will remain as such for the entire mission, so that he’s reminded that it’s them that have absolute control over him.

Once they put him back in his clothes, they take him back to the main room, where Barbara still waits. Not surprised at all at the now common sight, she puts his helmet back on him, and only then they remove the zip-ties from his wrists.

“Excellent,” Bruce declares as if nothing much has happened. “Now, to look into the plan one last time.”

Every time after such a mission, once they return home, Bruce and Dick or Tim instantly take Jason upstairs in Bruce’s room so that he’s properly fucked and subdued, reminded not to misbehave. Afterwards, Barbara is tasked with cleaning him up and securing him naked in Bruce’s bed, where he will be sleeping the night with his mentor.

It’s kind of crazy how the next day everyone, including Jason, act totally normal. This has become an unusual yet usual ordeal.

Barbara just drools when she sees Jason like that. All fucked out, sweet and docile and blissful, barely resisting as she manhandles his big, strong form around. Once she’s bathed him, she takes him to Bruce’s bed and makes him lie down prone. She then spreads his legs widely and ties each ankle to one of the bottom posts, using silk ropes. With similar ropes, she also ties his wrists behind his back before putting the black metal collar in him and attaching the short leash in the hook on the headboard and before he can protest, she gently rolls a clean pair of her own panties into his mouth and smooths several strips of duct tape over his lips, so that he can’t push it out. The last bit is the black silk sleeping mask, blindfolding him.

She imagines Bruce (who’s currently looking into some papers in his study before retiring to bed) falling asleep with his big hand petting those ass cheeks and she desperately wants to rub her clit. Unable to resist, she reaches forward and grabs those perfect, plump ass cheeks, giving a firm squeeze. Jason jerks in surprise in his bonds, squirming in his gag, but it’s not like he can go anywhere. Barbara then leans over him, gently grabs him by the hair and lifts his head a bit to kiss his gagged lips before leaving the room, letting him squirm in the darkness and locking the door behind her.

She meets Steph in the next corridor. “Hey there, all set?” the blonde girl asks.

“Yeeeeah,” Barbara sighs. “Damn, it’s just so unfair that only the boys are allowed to have that.

“I know, right?” Steph sighs in return. “Sometimes I check him out when he’s not looking and juuuuust think of all the nasty things being done to it… phew! Hoooot. Hotter that he actually ends up enjoying it.”

“I’m thinking of his ass when masturbating, I won’t lie,” Barbara admits.

“Yeah. You know, not penis envy or anything like that, but I’d just love to shove a cock in him as well, you know. Peg his sweet breath out of him.”

Barbara smirks. “Who knows. Maybe we’ll get our chance some time…”


End file.
